


LIght in the Shadows

by Elijah Wyld (Blachart517)



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blachart517/pseuds/Elijah%20Wyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the mage who can destroy armies, nations and dimensions is tired of War and struggling to help humans evolve? What does he do when he puts down his blades and settles down, becoming part of a family? He does what he knows and helps and teaches. Sadly, not all forgot him. His armies and those who remained loyal carried out his teachings and soon his enemies find him. Forced to take on the mantle once again and take his nephew and niece away from the trouble after a horrible event. He vows to end this and protect the children who he has taken all without them seeing the full horrors he must battle to fix what has become of his enemies and the monsters that hunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LIght in the Shadows

Chapter 1- The Fires

"My name is Alistair and to those that see me they see a simple, quiet, strict P.E. teacher. I was never much of a teacher and I wanted to help those who needed it, besides, I don't have to grade homework. Anyway, I have spent a lot of time among mortals. I lived among them for years and I have blended in well. I am a "uncle" not by blood to two kids and I no longer have to deal with the nightmares I faced before I crossed upon this world. I am happy for once, I don't have to look over my back or marshal power with swift brutality and an iron will. I can relax and-" a voice called from outside the door "Alistair, Dinner is ready." I smiled and stopped writing my thoughts for the day. I set down the pen leaving it in the book. I closed it and stood. I looked over my work desk in my den. My eyes passed the Black lathered silver geared book in the corner. Silk book marks shone in the lamp light. 

I sighed remembering the Book of Eldritch and how I had rewritten the book after the prior ones unfortunate destruction. I closed my eyes.  
\---  
I stood over a precipice. Blue light suffused my form as I moved. My pale skin and gold, grey and light blue eyes shone in the night. My black cloak wrapped around me as my white scarf hooded my face hiding my features. My black hair clinging to my head like wet leaves in the dirt. Men gathered at the foot of the drop. A large canyon with an army stood looking up. Men had bows nocked and ready. Violence was clear in their stance. I lifted my and called out "You have two choices! Leave and live to go home to your families or fight me and leave your children orphans." I knew what they would choose but I had to give them the chance. Few tried to run but were cut down by allies. I sighed and pointed at the commanders. I spoke the old words of the previous Eldrii that held the mantle before me "Vas Enko' Dorilos Ahuand' Li-Kornath Vim Vim Vim morlal. Deneathol Zusaki Gorlva Sushuth." Each time I pointed a point of light hovered in the air resting like aberrant fireflies that glowed white. I watched feeling the heat emanate from the small stars of light. I raised my left hand over my head and said loudly "My the Architect grant you respite for I shall not." I lowered my hands letting the draft push the lights along the paths set for them. They lanced forward faster then lightning. The air cracking as the air was sundered viciously by them. As they melted the armor red gouts of crimson flew into the air. The smell of burning flesh beginning to permeate the air as captains of the army were killed. Their lungs useless as the flesh was turning to ash

The army was quiet. Shocked I take it by the brutal and swift killing of their leaders. As the bodies hit began to fall panic swept through the army swiftly. I raised my hand clapping them together as I let my aura filter into the earth. Large slabs of stone under my powers command raised up pinning the army into a killing box. I dropped down as I drew a magic long sword called Ruin. The stone grey metal whistling as it slid through the air. Men began loosing arrows at me and I called upon the primal energies into the wind. I felt the incandescence of my eyes glow brighter as wind wrapped me in the cloak of a hurricane. A wall of air so furious engulfed me that as I came down men were ragdolls to the force of the wind. As I landed men crashed into each other. Their fear amplified as I darted forward cutting ones throat. The meat of his neck parted effortlessly to the edge of the steel. I turned lunging. Men ran in terror as I moved closer. My blade killing as spell after spell wrapped around me were activated. Each one claiming more lives as my blade claimed those in my path.  
\---  
"Uncle Black. Mom was calling you" said a young boy. His grey eyes and tan skin were mismatched by his dirty blond hair. I looked


End file.
